Away From Prying Eyes
by Handy-for-the-bus
Summary: Prompted by Terriejane on Tumblr. In the privacy of their cottage nothing could dampen John's ardour except maybe this…


_**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey and its characters belong to Julian Fellowes._

* * *

'You've been teasing me all day, you naughty girl!' John followed his wife up the stairs, trying to mask his grin with a serious look on his face. 'You shall be punished for that.'

'Shall I?' she asked him, a delicious smile spreading across her face as she reached the top of the staircase looking back at him. 'I dare say I look forward to it, very much,' she told him, running away from his grasp once again as soon as he tried to reach for her.

'I'm sure you do!'

When they entered the room their bodies were already pressed together. Lips melting into one and tongues dancing frenetically. Their hands urgently caressing every inch of covered skin, trying their best to undress each other at once. A long day of teasing, flirting and wild imaginings coming to a glorious end in the comfort of their cottage. They felt blessed for this piece of heaven of theirs. A heaven that was a nest of love and passion and hours of silent worship. For soulmates like them words weren't necessary. The peaceful sound of kisses and pleasure was enough. They spent their courtship doing nothing but talking. It was now time for something else.

Anna, being the more expressive with words of the two of them, spent the best part of their working day telling him about her desires and wishes. Every time she would meet him alone, there she was, speaking words of longing and seduction in his ear. But she wasn't the only player in this amorous game; John Bates had never been far behind her with whispers and daring touches.

Now, they were on the bed. His body pressing hers against the mattress. Only their underclothes covering them.

'Take it off,' she commanded, shifting her body to help him to take the remainder of her clothing away, and of course he did as he was told. Soon enough she was fully naked. Her pale skin flushed, and her nipples responding to his touches.

John was next to discard his clothes. Shorts and undershirt flew to land beside hers on the floor. Their bare skin pressed together. The warmth travelling from one to the other as if their bodies were one.

He took one of her breasts in his mouth, suckling in the way he knew she loved, while one of his hands travelled down her body to make sure she was ready to take him. John knew it wouldn't take long, not tonight. Not after a day of flirtation, and he was proven right when his hand met the hot wetness of her sex. A low moan left his mouth and the vibration on her breast made Anna cry out in pleasure, as he took a bit longer to tease her.

She could now feel his hardness pressing against her core as he tried to align them just enough, but when she thought he was going to finally join them together, he stilled his movements at once.

'John!' she moaned in disapproval, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his middle, persuading him to thrust into her. He didn't move. 'Whatever is the matter?!' she looked up at him and noticed he was looking away from her.

'What's that?!' he asked almost annoyed, his body still hovering over her.

When she look to the place that had his attention she saw his nightstand. 'What's what?' He shifted then and sat on bed.

Anna raised herself up on her elbows, quite upset. 'Whatever is the matter John?'

'Since when is that photograph there?'

'I thought you'd like having it there. To remind you of her.'

'Anna…the last thing I want is for my mother to see us naked!' he looked at her with wide eyes. 'Oh God,' he sighed. 'She already has!' he tried to look for his clothes.

'No, no! John.' Anna couldn't help but laugh. 'It's alright, look,' she crawled on the bed, turning her backside at him and he blushed when certain thoughts rushed through his mind again. _Not in front of your dear mother, for goodness sake, John._

When she reached the photograph she took it, opened the drawer and placed it inside. 'There! We are away from your mother's eyes now,' she grinned playfully.

'She already saw me,' he said. 'And…it didn't do me any good!'

'Oh come on,' she crawled back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I am sure I can make things…hard for you again,' with that she winked and he couldn't help but toss her back in bed and resume to their previous position.

Indeed Anna could make him as excited again, and it didn't take too long for their bodies to move together as his thrusts became as erratic as their breathing and cries of pleasure.

That photograph would gain a special place in their living room, because if there was something that could dampen John's ardour in the privacy of their cottage it was the thought of his mother watching them making love.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading :)**_


End file.
